


So Much Sin (Alex Gaskarth)

by Merrickk



Category: All Time Low
Genre: ;), Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, No Relationship, PWP, Porn, SMUT OHO, Smut, Smut Drabble, Solo, Solo smut, all time low - Freeform, im so sorry, is this a sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrickk/pseuds/Merrickk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just masturbation. I hope it's hot. I'm trying. I guess the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Sin (Alex Gaskarth)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever smut I've written so I hope it doesn't fucking suck but you know. It's solo so it's just Alex and masturbation and such so yes ok I hope it's hot I'm trying GIVE IT A CHANCE im not used to this style.  
> Anyways,  
> Alex Gaskarth belongs to himself!  
> This is fake I made it up!  
> PLEASE COMMENT thanks !

Alex headed back to the bus, speed walking ahead of his bandmates and crew. He wanted to get back to the bus and avoid getting caught up in anything that could be an unwanted wasting of his time. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He heard someone yell behind him. He didn't answer, walking towards the bus and finally arriving to realize it was locked and he had to wait anyways.

After a minute everyone else arrived and Alex was on the bus the second the door unlocked. 

"That crowd was fucking chaotic," Alex commented once everyone was on the bus. 

"Who  wants to go for beers? I heard there's a great bar down the street within walking distance, " everyone agreed to the idea, everyone besides Alex.  
"Count me out. I have other things to do, " he said, earning strange looks from everyone else on the bus. "Have fun though," Alex headed towards his bunk.  
He heard the other three band members pulling clothes and things out of drawers and after everyone had changed, Jack opened the curtain to Alex's bunk.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Alex raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course...why?" He replied.  
"I mean you never pass up alcohol,"  
"I just have other plans." Alex justified. Jack considered that for a second.  
"What kind of plans?" he asked.  
"I don't have to tell you. Go on, they're going to leave without you." Alex pushed the other boy away. Jack laughed, pulling his head out of the bunk.  
"Alright well we'll be back soon. Have fun with your... plans," Jack winked. Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Get out of here." And he left.  
Once alex was sure everyone was off the bus, he got up out of his bunk and changed into a clean pair of clothes so he felt less disgusting. He got himself a drink and scrolled through twitter for five minutes before getting back in his bunk.  
It had been at least a week since Alex had gotten off. It wasn't exactly comfortable to do it when there are so many other people within such a close proximity, which made tours a bit less enjoyable. Any night they weren't on the bus was great, but at the moment they were on a stretch of the tour that would need them on the damn bus for two weeks. Since Alex had this chance to be alone, of course he was going to take it. 

Obviously it wasn't hard to get himself turned on after waiting so long. He pressed his palm down over his jeans (which hadn't exactly been necessary to put on now that he thought of it.) He palmed himself through his skinny jeans for a minute, getting himself to half hardness before unzipping them and pushing his hand under them, too eager to even pull them all the way off.

He continued to massage himself through the thin boxers he was wearing, running his other hand over his chest. He added more pressure to his movements, while taking his other hand and raising it up to touch his nipples. He slid his hand under his boxers and pulled out his dick, pushing his boxers and jeans all the way down and kicking them off. 

Alex spit on his hand and wrapped it around himself while his other hand continued to run over his nipples under his shirt. He made a low groan in the back of his throat at how fucking fantastic it felt after waiting for a week (which for him was like a century). He took the hand from his nipples and brought it up to tug on his hair while he continued to bring himself to full hardness. 

Alex pumped his hand over his dick, running his thumb over the tip and arching his back slightly off the mattress. He sped up his pace, his breathing quickening with it. He brought his hand back down to pinch one of his nipples between his fingers and bit his lip, letting out a quiet moan that he usually would have held back if he hadn't been the only one on the bus. 

Alex dug his teeth harder into his bottom lip, feeling sparks of pleasure run through his body while he got off, waiting was so worth it

He continued to pump his hand over himself, feeling the tightening sensation in his abdomen and realizing he was close. He sped up his pace even more, pleasure building up inside of him. He ran his thumb over his tip one last time before all of the built up frustration from waiting was released. Alex's hips raised from the bed and he let out the girliest and loudest moan ever, which he probably would have been embarrassed about if he wasn't alone and if it didn't feel so fucking good. He jerked his hips up into his hand, his orgasm coming (ha) over him like an intense wave of pleasure that he'd waited for too long to experience. 

After his orgasm, Alex wiped his hand on his sheets and tried to catch his breath before pulling his boxers and jeans back on and getting the strength back up to leave his bunk. He finally stepped out of the bunk and stretched his arms above his head, walking towards the front of the bus to get another drink. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them back up he was met with the sight of Jack, back on the bus and smirking. Shit, was it really that long? Was everyone back? 

"Why are you back?" Alex said, the shock apparent in his voice.

"They wanted to go more places but I wasn't feeling up for it, so I came back," Jack replied. 

"It's just you, right? And how long have you been here?" Alex asked.

"Just me. And probably ten minutes. I did you the service of staying up here until you were done." 

"Well... how much did you, you know, hear?" 

"Well let's see," Jack said, before clearing his throat and mimicking the extremely girly moan that Alex had let out under the assumption that nobody else was back. 

"You bastard," Alex said, reaching over and pushing his friend firmly.

"Do not touch me with your sinful little hands," Jack leaned away. "Besides, it's not my fault you decided to take care of business so loudly." Alex sighed. "Now, go make yourself look less obvious before everyone else gets back. I'm going to bed." Alex raised an eyebrow and walked into the bathroom to look in a mirror. His cheeks were bright red and his hair was all over the place, he looked like he'd been having instense sex all night. He toyed with his hair and splashed water into his face before deciding to just go to bed and deal with it in the morning. 

He laid back down with a sigh, entirely exhausted. He wasn't excited to wait out this next week at all.


End file.
